Zagart's Plan
by hilaryxkai1234
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Hilary, Salima, Marium, and Mariah get kidnapped by Dr. Zagart and are brainwashed to get the four sacred bitbeasts. Can the Bladebreakers save them and keep their bitbeasts safe too? KaiHil, RayMariah, TysonSalima, MaxMarium
1. The Men in Black

Hilaryxkai1234 does not own beyblade.

Summary: Hilary, Salema, Marium, and Mariah get kidnapped by Dr Zagart and are brainwashed to get the four sacret bit beasts. Will the Bladebreakers be able to save them before its too late and keep their bit beasts save at the same time?KaixHil, RayxMariah, TrysonxSalema MariumxMax please no flames this is my first fiction.

Chapter 1: The Men in Black

It was a warm sunny morning at the Granger dojo. The Bladebreakers were training in Tysons back yard. Except Tyson. Ray and Kai were battling eachother while Max was watching from the sidelines. Kenny was typing on dizzy right beside Max." Wow Kai! Your Dranzer has improved quite a bit!". Said Kenny looking at Dranzers states through his labtop. Kai gave no reply. He was to focused on the battle." Goo Drigger!" Screamed Ray. Suddenly a bright light emerged from the grey beyblades bit chip.. And out came a beautiful white tiger bit beast with yellow armor roaring with all its might. "Oh ya Ray? Goo Dranzer!" Screamed Kai. Another blinding light emerged from from the blue beyblade bringing out a beautiful and powerful red phenox bit beast spreading its wings and giving a battle cry.

"Bring it on Kai". Said Ray and his beyblade zommed over to Kais Dranzer ramming into it with great force. Drigger was running tward Dranzer and rammed head first into Dranzers stomach. Kais beyblade was knocked back and Dranzer went flying right tward the dojo. everyone gasped even Kai as Dranzer was about to hit the dojo." Hurry Dranzer retreat!" Screamed Kai. Dranzer obeyed disapearing into his beyblade." Drigger Retreat!". Yelled Ray. The white tiger obeyed also disapearing into its beyblade.

The two beyblades flew up returning to the bladers hands. Ray run up to Kai. " Im so sorry Kai". "Hn" was the only reply that Kai gave and went to lean up against a near by tree. By now Tyson was finally awake because of all the comotion outside." Allright! Now that Im up how about a beybattle Max?" Asked Tyson. " Ya okay Tyson". Said the hyperactive blader jumping off the porch and walking to the bey dish, Tyson followed suit. Ray had taken Maxes place right next to kenny, who was setting up his stuff for Maxs and Tysons battle." Its good you want to train Tyson because because theres a tournement comming up in a week and naturally were in it." " What!" Screamed Tyson. " Its okay Tyson were ready for it". Said Kenny. " are you sure kenny"? Asked Max. " Yes 100 positive". Said Kenny.

"Allright Max lets go". " 3,2,1, Let it ripp!" Screamed the boys pulling their rip cords, Their beyblades landing perfectly in the dish. Tyson wasited no timecatching Max off gard and knocking Draceil out of the dish and into Maxs hand. " Good match Maxy". Said Tyson. " Ya you to Ty". Said Max smiling. Just than Ray noticed somthing." Hey guys I havent seen Hilary today". " Ya you know now that you mention it, it is strange shes never late". Said Kenny. "Hey why dont we go looking for her" Sujested Max." Okay". Said Kenny. Kai just stood there thinking:'Ya where is she'? " Ya comming Kai"? Asked Tyson. He dident say anything just started walking after Max, Ray, and Kenny. Tyson Gave him a stare.'Typical Kai, I think he has a crush on Hilary". He thought and then ran up to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile by the bridge.

Hilary was running on the road by the bridge. She was running from two guys in black. She turned to see how far they were from her but dident notice the rock in her path and tumbled to the ground scraping her hands, arms, and legs up.She got up brushing herself off, failing to notice her sprained ankle. Blood running freely down her arms and legs. " We finally caught you princess". Said one of the men behind her. Her eyes widnended. She turned around and gave an ear peircing scream.

Back with the Bladebreakers.

They were all woried. They had checked everywhere and still no sign of Hilary. They were close to the last place they thouhgt she would be. At the briage when they herd the scream. They stopped dead in their tracks lokking at one another. " That sounded like Hilary!" Said Tyson. " Lets go".! Said Kai running to the bridge. The rest followed.

With Hilary...

She tried to run but dropped to the ground screaming in pain. She looked at her left ankle. It was beet red and swollen. The two men came over to her. She looked at them with eyes full of fear. One started talking on a walky talky." Ya bring the van over here we got her". He said.

With the Bladebreakers...

They were almost there, running as fast as their legs would allow, with Kai in the lead.'Hang on Hilary'. Thought Kai.

With Hilary

She heard the sound of a van speed its way over to them. It parked on her lest. The man closest to her picked her up by her wrist totaly eqnoring the blood running down his hand from her cuts. She was in alot of pain but despratly tried to free herself from his grasp, kicking him with her right leg and punching with her left screaming: " NO! Let me go! HELP!" she screamed. "Hilary!".She turned her head to see the Bladebreakers standing a foot away from her. They all looked at her. " Oh no Hilary1 Your arms and legs"! Said Kenny noticing the blood. But she couldent hear him because she was getting weaker every second because of the blood loss. It took her a while to understand what he said and then weakly said " I know Kenny". " Let her go now!" Said Kai. " Hurry"! Said the driver. With his free hand the man holding Hilary swung the van door open and threw Hilary inside." Hilary!". They screamed in Usion.

The man that held Hilary jumped inside after her leaving the bladebreakers and the other man in black outside. " AHHH! Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny HELP ME!" She screamed. After that nothing but muffled crys were heard inside the van. " Hilary"! Screamed the boys. The remaining man outside punched Tyson in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and doubled over in pain. Then he kicked Max in the stomach also making him fly back a little bit and then rolling in the dirt. After he stopped he landed on his side not moving." Tyson! Max!" Screamed Ray and Kai, Ray running after Max and Kai over to Tyson.

Ray bent down to Max. " Maxy are you okay"? Asked Ray. Max pushed himself up and Ray took his left arm and and rapped it around his shopulders with one hand holding Maxs left wrist and the other on his side to suport him. " Ya im okay". He said smiling up at Ray. They walked over to Kai and Tyson who had gotten to his feet with a little help from Kai. The Man in black backed up and jumped into the van closing the door behind him. Than the van drove off. " Wait Hilary"! Screamed Tyson. Kairan to try to catch up with it but stopped after a few feet. He clenched his fists in anger and yelled " HILARY! I WILL GET YOU BACK!" His teammates looked down and thought the same thing.' I will save you Hilary!'

Yah! Done with the first capter hope you guys liked.

Next chapter

Chapter 2 Where is Marium

HilaryxKai1234 a.k.a

Amanda


	2. Where's Marium?

Hilaryxkai1234 does not own beyblade.

Chapter 2: Wheres Marium?

After the van sped away with Hilary in it the Bladebreakers had no choise but to return to the dojo to clean up the wounds on Max and Tyson.After that was finished they tried to find a way to bring Hilary back. Thinking up worthless plans for 30 minuetes, Kai couldent take it anymore and tolk them to shut up. " This isent getting us anywhere". Said Kai looking totally pissed of. At this comment Tyson got angry. " Well than Mr hot shot what kind of ideas do you have to share with us"? Kai and Tyson started to have an intence starring contest. " Wo Tyson calm down, you to Kai". Said Kenny. They turned away from eachother.

Finally Kai spoke. " Of course I have a plan Tyson I was just waiting until you guys finished comming up with usless plans". Said Kai. " Well Kai tell us". Said Max. " We have to go see Mr Diconson to see if he has any ideas". Said Kai. All of them sweatdropped. Why dident they think of that. " Ya I was about to think of a plan like that". Said Tyson puffing out his chest. " Hn. Whatever Tyson lets go we waisted enough time.

They got up walked to the door and was about to opean the door when the door slammed open and three black figures came rushing into the door knocking down the bladebreakers. They got up looking to see who came in and were shocked to see the shaint sheilds. " What are you doing here Ozuma?" asked Ray. Max then noticed that they were one short. " Wheres Marium, Ozuma?" Asked Max. " Thats what were here about". Said Dunga It all started...

\

Flashback...

_**They were training by their house Ozuma battling Dunga. Marium standing to the side with her brother a little before a mesterious van pulled up behing Marium. Her teammates turned to face the scene before the van door opened and they saw Hilary bound with a man holding her. The man thast opened the door grabbed Marrium closed the the door and sped off before the shaint sheilds could do anything...**_

End Flashback...

" So we new that you would be looking for Hilary as well so we came here". Finished Dunga. The Bladebreakers were astounded. Kenny was the one to break the silence. " Okay guys we arnet going to get anywhere standing here lets go to Mr Dicensons place". And with that they made their way to Mr Diconsins

----

Hey guys thanks for the reviews really apricate it. Hoped you like the chapter i promise the next chapter will be better. Well until next time.


	3. Mariah and Salima, too?

Don't own beyblade

Chapter 3: Mariah and Salema to!?

The Bladebreakers and Saint Sheilds made their way to Mr Dickensons office. Once they were inside they made their way to the front desk." Hello there, what can I do for you?" Asked the lady at the front desk. " We need to talk to Mr Dickenson right away". Said Kenny. " Hes upstairs...?"She said but couldent finish because they were allready running up the stairs tward Mr Dickensons office.

They ran up to the door, pushed it open and ran into Mr Dickensons office. Me Dickenson saw them barge into the room all out of breath. " Mr Dickenson, Hilary and Marium were kidnapped by some men in black." Said Tyson catching his breath. " Oh no thats terrible! Please sit down boys I have somthing to tell you." Said Mr Dickenson. The Bladebreakers sat on the couch in the middle of the room while the Saint Sheilds stood behind the couch, all watching Mr Dickenson. " Okay boys..." Said Mr Dickenson but was cut off by the speaker on his desk. " Mr Dickenson, some guests are here to see you." Said the woman from the speaker. " Okay send them in". Said Mr Dickenson.

Then the door opened and seven more people came into the room. It was the White Tigers and Team Psychic came in the room. But somthing was wrong. Both teams were missing their female teammate. " Wheres Mariah?"Asked Ray with a worried exspresion on his face. " And Salema?" Added Tyson. " Thats why were here for." Said Lee. " They were both taken by some men in black." Finished Kane.

" Boys will you please sit down thats what I have to tell you about." Said Mr Dickenson. They all turned their attension to Mr Dickenson. " Okay boys, I know who took the girls." Said Mr Dickenson. " WHAT!" Said all the boys except Kai and Ozuma who just looked suprised." Yes its true, but let me exsplain." Said Mr Dickenson.

Flashback to earlier that day...

_Mr Dickenson was working on some paperwork in his office when someone came into the office. He Recognised him right away." Dr Zagart!" " Yes Dickenson its me." Said Dr Zagart. " What are you here for Dr Zagart?" " Im here to give a message to you so you can give it to the Bladebreakers". He said. " Tell the Bladebreakers that if they want their girlfriends back,_(All the boys on the Bladebreakers blushed at this comment, you could even see a hint of pink on Kai.)_ they have to go alone to the docks at 5:00 pm sharp." Said Dr Zagart. " What, Why are you doing this." Asked Mr Dickenson. " Just tell them I said that." He said and then he left._

End Flashback

All of the boys looked pissed. " Now boys are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Mr Dickenson. The Bladebreakers looked at eachother, then nodded at Mr Dickenson. " Good luck guys." The Bladebreakers looked around to see the Psyhcics, White Tigers, and Saint sheilds wishing them luck. " Thanks guys." Said Tyson." But just dont forget if you dont bring them back were comming after you." Said Dunga putting his hand on Tyson and Maxes shoulders. Everyone sweatdropped.

Once they were back at Tyson's dojo they did nothing but train.

Maxes thoughts:_ ' marium Im comming just hang tight'_

_Rays thoughts: Mariah please be okay._

_Tysons thoughts"' I have to get Salema back and the rest of the girls'._

_Kais thoughts: Hang on Hilary im comming'_( Okay its a little oc but bare with me)

The clock struck 4:50. It would take them about ten minuetes to get down to the docks. They all left the dojo with deturmined looks on their face.

Okay guys thats it for this chapter. Thanks for your paticence. Next chapter: The ship of doom.

Okay next chapter...


	4. The Ship of Doom

I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 4: The ship of doom.

They arrived at 5:00 sharp. They looked tward the ocean to see a big ship waiting for them. " Wow thats a big ship." Said MAx. " Ya". Aggred Tyson. Then there was a loud high pitched noise over a speaker box on the ship. All the boys covered their ears trying to block out the noise.

Than it stopped. The boys let go of their ears. " Why hello boys, glad you could make it." Said a voice. " Wheres Hilary?!" Said Kai getting frusterated. " Patience Kai, Hilary and the other girls are fine. Infact their on the ship, waiting for you." Said the voice. " Oh yes by the way, just in case you dont know my name its Dr Zagart."

" We know who you are Dr Zagart." SAid Ray. " Well then take the stairs up to the ship and we will begin." Said Dr Zagart. They Slowly walked up the stairs leading to the ship. Once they were on the ship the stairs colapsed and the boat started to move. " Oh no!" Said Ray. " Dont be alarmed boys we will bring the ship back after you battle us." Said Dr Zagart. " Okay were ready to battle your little minnions". Said Tyson

" Okay then just walk threw those doors into the room you will be battling in." SAid Dr zagart. They all looked to their right. There stood two big white doors. Kai and Ray pushed them open and they all went inside. There were no lights on. Then the door closed behind them and the lights came on, blinding them for a couple seconds.

They looked around the room. It was a huge room. In the middle was a big bay dish( Kinda like the one when the Bladebreakers fought the Psychics for the secon time in the battle tower) And the last thing they set their eyes on were four hooded figures on the other side of the dish all lined up side by side.

They dident want the Bladebrekaers to see their faces. " So who are the freaks with the hoods on?" Asked Tyson." Tyson!" Said Kenny shaking his head. " Are you ready?" Asked Dr Zagart. " Ya bring it on! Will defeat your bladers no problem! Right guys?" Asked Tyson " Ya!" Said Max, Ray, and Kenny. A "Hn" was all Kai said, but had a smirk on his face.

" Okay choose your first bladers." Said Dr Zagart. " ill go". Said MAx. " Ahh, young Maxie, okay bladers step up to the dish." SAid Dr Zagart. Max and on of the four hooded bladers stepped up to the dish. " So do I at least get to know your name?" ASked Max.

" Go ahead take of the hood". Said Dr Zagart. The hooded blader smirked and threw of the jacket. Everyone gasped. " Marium!?" " He he he helo Max nice to see you." She said. But somthing was wrong. This wasent the Marium he knew. Her eyes looked like she hadent had sleep in days. They also had an erry glow to them. And her smile,( Which is what Max likes the most) wasent the pure and good hearted smile that Max loved so much. Instead it was a evil kind of demented smile.

" Zagart what did you do to her?!" Sceamed Max, Angrier than ever. All his teammates were a little shocked to hear somthing like that come out of little sugar high Maxie. He must be very upset. " Calm down Maxie, all i did was took her Beyblade, turned it evil( Her Bitbesast) and it possed her". Said Dr Zagart laughing." just like Kane and the others last time we fought them". Said Kai. "Okay so all I have to do is beat her." Said Max

Maxes thoughts

_' Ya eaiser said than done.' _" Okay are you ready, bladers take your positions." Said Dr Zagart. Both bladers took out their beyblades and launchers and got into positions. And Max prepaired for the tofist fight of his life.

Okay thats it guys. I liked this chapter. next chapter up asap promise. Next chapter: Can I save her? Max vs Marium


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

Several things have come up, and the next update will unfortunately be delayed for a few days. Sorry for any inconveniences.


	6. Max's Fight

Hilaryxkai1234 Does not own beyblade and never will She also doesnot except flames so if you have any. Keep them to yourselfs. Thank you )

Hilaryxkai1234: Im probibly roough around the edges because i havent updated this fic for a while so this chapter might not be as good as the other ones.

Hilary: You got that right. I mean you made me evil. And my poor Kais worried about me. Oh wait never mind. HE he

Hilaryxkai1234 and Kai sweatdrop.

Kai: On with the fiction allready.

Hilaryxkai1234: Thank you mr ice cube kai.

Maxs Fight.

Thanks to all of my fans for waiting so long. Remember no flames!!

Marium wasn't giving Max any opportunities to attack. She just kept pounding him from every angle. Her beyblade Sharkrash continued his special attack, hitting Draciel while rotating in a circle with Draciel inside.

Max sweatdropped. ' Shes strong. Stronger than when we fought the last time.' Said Max trying to concentrate. Marium smirked. " Whats wrong Maxie? Having a little problem beating me?" Asked Marium. The three cloaked figures laughed.

Max turned his head away from the battle. He didn't want to watch while his bitbeast lost again. Suddenly someone screamed his name. " Max! Don't give up buddy!" Screamed Tyson cheering Max on. Ray joined in.

" Ya. Go Maxie you can do it!" Max looked at his team. They were all cheering him on. Even Kai was giving advise to him. Max smiled. " Ya your right" He turned back to the battle. He looked at Marium. " So ready to give up yet Max?" Asked Marium her smirk still plastered on her face.

" No way. Im going to save you from Zagart if it's the last thing I do!" Said Max giving a toothy grin. Draciel slammed into Sharkrash, causing Mariums blade shoot up into the air. " Oh no!" Screamed Marium watching her blade lose momentium.

"Yes alright! GO Draciel hurry before her blade lands. Draciel! Fortress Defense!" Ordered Max. Maxs blade stopped moving( But still spinning) and started to pick up speed. Moving faster and faster until a purple hurricane came out of Maxs blade, knocking Mariums blade out of the dish.

The force of the attack hit Marium and she flew back a little from the impact. Mariums blade stopped spinning and landed on the floor next to Mariums right feet. Sharkrash gave one final battle cry before returning to her beyblade.

Draciel returned to Maxs blade. The beyblade flew back into Maxs hand. Max put his launcher and beyblade away and ran over to Marium. Max kneeled down by her side. " Marium!" He said shaking her gently. Marium stirred and opened her eyes, looking at Max.

Marium sat up and clutched her stomach, bending over slightly. " Are you okay?" Asked Max worry running though his face. Marium looked up at him. " Yes im okay thanks Maxie". Said Marium smiling. Max blushed. " Oh really it was nothing." Said Max laughing.

Max helped Marium up. Marium was still in pain from Maxs attack so Max helped Marim walk back to the bladebreakers. " Good work Max. But that was just luck. It wont happen again." Said Dr Zagart. The bladebreakers glared at the intercom box.

" Your wrong Zagart. Max didn't win by luck". Said Tyson. " Whatever. So who's up next?" Asked Dr Zagart. " Ill go next guys. Okay?" Asked Tyson. " Ya. Go Tyson." Said Max. " Ya you can do it buddy." Said Ray. Kai only nodded his head. Tyson smiled.

" Thanks guys". He said. Tyson walked up to the dish. He readied his launcher and beyblade Dragoon. He waited for his opponent. Another hooded blader took her stand by the dish, readied her blade and waited for the countdown.

" Wait a minute." She paused, lowering her launcher. " Don't I get to see who you are?" Asked Tyson. She laughed lightly. " Oh how dumb of me Tyson." She said taking her hood of her head. All their eyes widened.

" No way. Salema!" He screamed. " That's right Tyson. I thought you would've gotten it by now." Said Zagart. " Get what?" Asked Tyson getting very confused. Dr Zagart sighed. " Tyson." Said Kenny.

Tyson looked behind him at his team. " What chief?" Asked Tyson. " Dr Zagart was the one who kidnapped the girls." Said Kenny. " What?! Now way man!" Said Tyson. The bladebreakers and Marium sweatdropped. " Yes Tyson its true. Girls take of your hoods." Said Zagart.

The last two girls slowly took off their hoods reveling their faces. Ray and Kais eyes widened. " Hilary". Said Kai. " Mariah". Said Ray. Tyson growled. " Grr this is low, ever for you Zagart." Said Tyson. Dr Zagart laughed. " Hahahaha( A/n you know when bad guys laugh think of that) Im glad you think so Tyson. What can I say. I just like to watch all of you suffer." Said Dr Zagart laughing.

" Your insane!" Said Marium still leaning on Max for support. " Ill say it once and Ill say it again. Im glad you think so". Said Zagart. " Now Salema beat Tyson and get his bitbeast". Said Dr Zagart. " Yes sir." Said Salema.

She smiled evilly at Tyson. " Are you ready Tyson." Asked Salema readying her beyblade and launcher again. "Lets go". Said Tyson copying Salema. They both started the countdown. ""Three.… Two….. One…. Let It Rip!" They both yelled pulling their rip cords and sending their beyblades spinning into the dish.

Tyson knew he had the upper hand because her bitbeast was destroyed when she fought Ray in the battle tower. But he didn't want to hurt her with one of his attacks. He had to find some way to attack her beyblade and nor hurt her.

Cyber Drigger started to pick up speed, charging at Dragoon with deadly speed. Dragoon barley dodged causing Cyber Drigger to slam into the other side of the dish. ' Wo! That was close. She wants to finish this quickly.' Thought Tyson as Dragoon dodged another one of Cyber Driggers attacks.

" Why are you running away from me Tyson?! Stay and fight!" Ordered Salema getting angry. " Im not running away!" Said Tyson trying to defend himself. " Well if you keep running than im going to have to get serious". Said Salema.

Tyson became confused again. ' Shes going to get serious?' " What do you mean Salema?' Asked Tyson. Salema smirked. " Show them Salema." Said Dr Zagart. " Huh? Show us what?" Asked Max and Tyson. " Yes sir. Go Cyber Drigger!" Said Salema.

Salemas blade emitted a white light and coming out of her blade was none other than Cyber Drigger! It looked at Tyson than gave a ferious battle cry. All the bladebreakers were shocked. " No way! Whats going on here?!" Asked Tyson looking up at fake Drigger.

" Hang on a sec." Said Kenny opening his laptop. He was greeted by his bitbeast Dizzy. Dizzy wahts going on?" Asked Kenny. Kai, Ray, Max, and Marium all leaned in to see what she had to say. " Hang on Chief". Said Dizzy bringing up a picture of Cyber Drigger with stats about it.

" Chief its real alright. Cyber Driggers back." Said Dizzy to the teenagers. " But how can that be. Drigger and I defeated Cyber Drigger.": Said Ray looking alarmed. " Confused?' Asked Dr Zagart. " Well after Cyber Drigger was destroyed by you I took the liberty of making another one.But I made it better than the first one. This new one is stronger and a lot faster."

" Oh man! No way!" Said Tyson. Suddenly Cyber Drigger charged at Tyson. Tyson had no time to react as Salemas bitbeast rammed into Tyson knocking to the ground a few feet away. Tyson's beyblade was sent flying back almost out of the dish but hung in their and was still in their.

" Tyson!" Screamed his teammates. Tyson groaned and got up from the ground slowly. He walked back to the dish. " That was low Salema." Panted Tyson as he tried to catch his breath. Salema chuckled. Tyson looked at his beyblade. Dragoon was being hit from every angle at lightning speed.

Tyson growled. " Ive had enough! Go Dragoon!" Ordered Tyson. Another light rose from Tyson's beyblade and the all mighty Dragoon appeared from Tyson's white and blue beyblade.

Dragoon and Cyber Drigger started to growl at eachother, waiting for their masters to give them orders. ' I have no choice but to user Dragoon. Ill save you Salema. If it's the last thing I do!'

Thats it people please let me know if you want me to continue. If not i will delete it.


End file.
